RAIN
by ToneLiko
Summary: When Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman were on a search for innocence in this starving-to-death village where everyone was doing whatever they can to get food. Among these people is a broken innocence . . . YAOI boyxboy KandaxOC
1. A Lullaby in the RAIN

**RAIN**

Summary: When Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman were on a search for innocence in this starving-to-death village where everyone was doing whatever they can to get food. Among these people is a broken innocence . . . YAOI boyxboy

**Lullaby in the RAIN**

They hated me . . . I knew it . . . they despised me . . . I knew it . . . they didn't want me . . . I knew it . . . But why they hated me . . . I don't know . . . why they despised me . . . I don't know . . . why they didn't want me . . . because of who I am

"Is this really where we should be?" Allen turned the map this way and that as he looked at the village he was standing in front of. It looked run down and deserted. There were sickly-looking people sitting in front of the gates begging for food. Lavi couldn't believe what his one-green eye was seeing. He turns to their Finder, Toma, and asks, "Are you sure this is place?" The Finder nodded.

"Is this really the city the water goddess loved so much?" Bookman wondered out loud. "Water Goddess?" Lenalee repeated. "According to history, Meriva was a great city with many rivers running through it. There was so much water that their roads were the canals themselves. But even though there was a lot of water, the city didn't drown of the water. Instead, they were blessed with many things great, because of the water. That's why, this city was called the city the water goddess loves. But why it became like this, history never said."

Lenalee turned to look at the once-water-paradise city and sighed, "It sounds . . . so sad. Do you think the goddess doesn't love them anymore?"

"Tche. They just abused their blessing that's all." Kanda just said and continued to walk. "I don't give a damn about what happened here. I'm just here to get the mission done and over with."

"So cold . . ." Lenalee mutters.

As they walked through the town, everywhere they looked was starvation and death. Nearly everyone was begging for food. The passersby didn't seem to care and much to Allen's dismay, they even kicked or punched some of the poor beggars. All the inns were deserted and there seemed to be no place to stay for the night.

"Great." Lavi mumbles, while running a hand through his hair. "Now we'll have to camp outside with no food. And I was hoping for a good dinner."

"You're not the worst." Allen sniffled and looked down at his stomach. All the food that they had brought wouldn't be enough for his stomach and even if it did, there wouldn't be enough for everyone's full stomach.

"Might as well camp out." Bookman says and starts spreading out this big cloth he somehow managed to bring along. "Umm, Bookman, I don't mean to be a party-pooper but, that tent is way too small for all of us." Lavi said and placed his hands on his hips.

The answer was a conk to his head. "No Stupid! This is for Miss Lenalee! Who in their right mind would let a lady sleep like a man does? Someone has to show some class!" The short man yells jumping up and down like a rabbit and continuously conking Lavi's poor head.

"Tche." Kanda mutters and sits down near the fountain where they were deciding to camp. It was an empty ivory fountain with a statue of a maiden pouring water out from her jug. Allen, Lavi, and Bookman settle around the 'tent' made for Lenalee, pulling out the small bits of provision they had for dinner.

Allen sighs. "With this sort of dinner, we might have to leave tomorrow or go buy food someplace else."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your oversized mouth." Kanda says leaning his back against the fountain. A bright red tic appears on Allen's forhead. "Well, I'd like to see how you'd pull through if you had a parasitic arm." He snaps back.

"Tche. You're annoying, now shut up and eat." Kanda rolls his eyes and bites into the sandwich Lenalee gave him.

Allen pouts as he bites down hard on his mega-sub. But as soon as the taste of food touched his tongue, all thoughts of BaKanda left his mind. Lavi and Lenalee roll their eyes amused and just concentrate on finishing the sandwiches.

As they were minding their business, a flock of beggars started crowding around something across the street where the exorcists were resting. "What's going on?" Lenalee wonders out loud, trying to peek through the crowd from where she was sitting, which was a rather 'safe' distance.

From the crowd, a person clad in a long tattered black cloak came running out, in his hands a single piece of steamed bread. No one knew where or how the person got the bread, but seeing food in the hands of a mere beggar made other beggars fight for it. As the poor beggar tries to run towards this small box in front of an alley only a few meteres away, the other men pull him back and try to reach for the steamed bread. But the little beggar wouldn't let them and hid the precious treasure deep inside his cloak hidden by his own flesh.

"How cruel." Lenalee says and starts to stand up, but Kanda pulls her back with a harsh tone. "How do you know whether or not he has stolen it from someone else or not? Take a scent. The brat's probably got himself into trouble, let him get out of it." Allen was appalled, but he knew that Kanda had a point and there was no use in arguing. Plus, who would want to argue while holding a delicious mega-sub?

But what Kanda thought turned out to be wrong when something horrible happened.

The beggar freed himself from the fleshy cage of men and ran towards the alley where the box was. As he neared the box, the exorcists' eyes widened as they saw a child's hand reach out towards the boy running to him. Two hands try to reach to each other, but then the terrible thing happened.

One of the beggars, who seemed to be a wealthy man before his demise, pulled out a gun and readied himself to shoot the boy and get the bread. But as he shot, the bullet missed the older boy and landed in the heart of the child in the box.

Lenalee screamed. She had just witnessed the murder of an innocent child. Allen and Lavi could only stand in shock. Bookman and Lenalee immediately run over to where the child was lying, probably with some medics, they could still save him.

The boy stopped in his tracks, obviously shocked at what had just happened. He slowly stumbles towards the box in a shaking manner. His hand slightly touched the cold body and immediately jerked back in fear. Lenalee looked at him, fearing that he would suddenly blow up.

His head looked up to heaven and cried out in pain. The pierce was heart-rending and sent the body chilling to the bone. Then a miracle happened, the sky darkened and thunder rolled. And for the first time in centuries, . . . . Rain kissed the dry ground.

Kanda, still partially in the state of shock, gazed up the sky, raindrops falling down on his face, cooling him from the hot day. "What . . . the hell?"

The treasure he held was jerked out from his hand and ravished behind him. He knelt there just staring at the dead body in front of him. It seemed as though his life had left with the child's dying breath. He just knelt there in complete silence as if he thought he were invisible to the rest of the world.

Bookman shook his head and stopped trying to find a heartbeat from the little child in the box. Lenalee's eyes closed in grief, squeezing the hot tears from her eyes. Just then, the beggar came over and held out his arms to the small, cold body, holding it close. Standing up, he starts walking down the empty street with the rain pouring down harder and colder.

_Hush little child_

_let heaven cry for you_

_you will be here_

_asleep in my arms_

_spring will knock on your door_

_summer will invite you out to play_

_autumn will offer her bright colors leaves_

_and winter will draw pictures for you_

_let there be nothing but warm memories_

_of this world when you sleep_

_let there be nothing but happy dreams_

_of this place when you enter the dark_

_Spring will knock on your door_

_Summer will invite you out to play_

_Autumn will offer her bright leaves_

_And winter will draw pictures for you_

_But you won't be here anymore_

_You have left this cruel world_

_A sad memory_

_You will be there_

_Asleep in heaven's arms_

_Hush little child_

_I will cry for you_

As the lullaby rings throughout the town, the figure of the beggar and his soulless burden disappear down the wet, abandoned street, leaving the exorcists speechless. Such a sad song, that heaven itself could not restrain it's windy howls and harsh, grieving rain.


	2. A Legend of the RAIN

**A Legend of the RAIN**

_When my Heart opened . . . I loved you . . . I did all to make you happy . . . I gave you gifts and blessings . . . and yet you abuse me and mistreat my gifts for you . . . As my Heart searched on . . . I pitied you . . . You went around and spent my gifts on worthless things . . . You started slacking off and even mistreated my love for you . . . When my Heart closed . . . I no longer had any love for you . . . Only the will to punish you . . . and I will not turn and pity you anymore . . ._

The eventful night eventually passed with a few tears and a lot of thinking. To Kanda this city was beginning to get interesting. As the group was packing up and getting ready to go investigate around, Lenalee was checking if all the food they had wasn't stolen. She sighed and placed the bag down.

The three men knew what she was thinking and could do nothing but continue to pack up and get ready to move downtown. Everything was quiet and slow, much to Kanda's dismay, until Lenalee repeated the lullaby which was sung yesterday in the rain.

_Hush little child_

_I will cry for you_

"Child," a cackle-y voice called out to Lenalee, making the Chinese girl look at who was calling her. An old woman with long grey, white hair and a wrinkled, dark face came out from the shadows of the alley. "How do you happen to know such a song?"

Lenalee was shocked that an old woman had suddenly walked out towards her. "I-I heard it yesterday from a beggar." She said slowly. The old woman's small eyes widened and sat down next to Lenalee and held onto her hands. "Child, do not ever sing that song."

"And why can't she?" Kanda demanded, glaring at the old lady. "Kanda," Lavi held the samurai's arm, just to make sure he didn't rush at the poor lady with Mugen.

"It's a sacred song, only to be sung by the water goddess."

"What?" Kanda was getting quite irritated.

The old woman could feel the hand she was holding, squeeze her hand slightly. She looked up at the Lenalee's serious eyes. "Please, tell me more."

The lady-beggar stayed quiet for a second, then retold the tale that had been spoken in the village for years.

_It began hundreds of years ago. There was a lonely water goddess. She lived in a palace of water and crystal on the surface of the sea. There she governed the water day and night with the help of the water fairies, mermaids, and water spirits. The goddess was beautiful, she had long dark, silky hair that flowed down her head to the cold ground like a waterfall and river. She had crystalline eyes that were said to shine in the dark and could show men lost at sea, the way home. _

_But although she was a goddess, loneliness kept thrashing through her heart. She never smiled and often looked out at the world as if searching for something. Her face never shone from a smile nor did her eyes ever sparkle by joy. Sadness continuously painted it's veil over her face. All the creatures of the water tried their best to make her smile, but she never did. _

_Until, one day, she found Meriva._

_This city was nothing but a dry dessert of dying people. The water goddess saw the pain in these people and decided to come down and help them. She came down from her heavenly throne and gave us the divine water from the sky. Because of the waters she gave us, we became a city like Venice itself. It became our blessing. Lots of men came and made wonderful business. We were rich and not a single soul was left in the streets like a beggar._

_The waters' main source was this here river. It's empty now, but it used to travel all over our town being our road. This river was called "Magna Rida", mother of the streams and canals in our city of water. _

_But then, . . . man began to misuse their blessings. _(Kanda rolled his eyes, "Tche. Knew it.")_ They didn't care about what happened to the water and always thought that it would be clean and there for them. They started using the money they made on things worthless. They started taking lives for granted and in the end the town became filthy._

_The water goddess saw the 'dirt' in the people's hearts and wanted to purify them. But alas, blind by their greed and pleasure, the people had forgotten who the goddess was and knew nothing of her. The pain pierced her heart for her people, she decided to continue trying to convince them to turn back._

_Centuries went by and the goddess still continues to pursue her desire to save these people. She stopped caring for the waters, letting the people see how dirty it is and how useless it could be. Then she stopped the rain from falling and forbade the water to enter the city. Soon everything was dry and lifeless._

_But even so, the people continued wickedly._

_Finally, the goddess decided it was no use trying to save these people and came down to our city in human form to find those who were worthy of paradise. There was none. It came upon our goddess that the time had come for the destruction of her creation. As she was about to send terrible justice, she came upon a child._

_A poor, weak child. He was a starving little thing that it seemed as though wolves were tearing at his sides. He came up to the goddess, thinking she was human, and asked if she was hungry. He had a single piece of bread. "This is all I have, but I hope it will lessen your hunger." He smiled and gave it to her._

_His sacrifice touched the goddess's heart and thought, just one soul to care for was good enough. She stayed with him and cared for him as though he were her own. But fate would not allow it. The child died saving a little girl from a fatal crash and left the goddess in her misery. Seeing as how the boy gave up his life for this girl, the goddess decided that she would not destroy the town as long as there were children. _

_The children loved this town, with water or without water. They were born here and too many memories lived here. There wasn't any way the goddess could take those memories from these children. Therefore, her decision was made; as long as the children were there, the city would survive. But as soon as the last child dies, the city will be buried in water, forever._

"Is that all you wanted to say? Some fairytale?" Kanda demanded rather hotly. The old lady stared up at him and then spoke to Lenalee, "That song belongs to the goddess. Whenever a child dies, she sings it to them and send their souls to her palace through the guidance of her song."

"So, whenever we hear that song, it means a child belonging to the goddess has died? How much time do you think is left?" Lenalee asks.

The old lady counts her fingers and says quite distantly, "During my entire life, I have heard the song six times. But you said you heard it yesterday, where did you hear it child?"

"Right across this street. A boy was trying to give this child in a box some food. But . . ." Lenalee's voice faltered. "I see." The old lady said and stood up to leave. "Then listen to my warning, the goddess will strike soon. There doesn't seem to be much children left. If you can, do what you must, then leave and never come back to this cursed city. If you could, tell this fateful story to other around you. It could probably teach them our wrongs, so that they will not fall in our unfortunate path. That is all I ask. Now good day to you all."

With that the old woman left into the shadows of the alley without a trace.


	3. The Truth Revealed of the RAIN

**Truth revealed of the RAIN**

_I am no magician . . . I can't turn back time . . . I am not a fortune teller . . . I can't tell what will happen tomorrow . . . I am not a sorcerer . . . I can't make any wish come true . . . I am a lowly human . . . who can never live like one . . ._

"Tche. Let's go." Kanda turned around abruptly and leaves in the direction of the river. "Hey," Allen calls out. "Why are we following this dry river?"

"Idiot Moyashi. Didn't you hear what that woman said?" Kanda glares at the white-haired exorcist. "This is the main river. If we head to where all this water comes from, we can probably find out what made the water stop running. It could be because of innocence."

"I know that!" Allen pouted. "You didn't have to call me that! How many times do I have to tell you, my name's Allen! Is that too hard for your tiny brain to understand?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kanda whips out Mugen pointing the blade at the white-haired exorcist's throat. "YOU HEARD ME, YOU JERK!"

Lenalee sighs. "Can't you too stop it just for a few minutes and get the mission over with? I don't really want to stay here this long and I don't think you guys do either."

Kanda and Allen stop for a moment and back off. "Tche. Whatever." The dark haired samurai sheathes his sword and returns back to the road he had decided.

Following the river didn't seem all that hard at first. But then the more they followed it, the more the way became thrashed with trees and shrubs, making the walk rather hard. Their uniforms got into scrapes and tore at the seams on the way.

"Komui's gonna kill us when we get back." Allen cried looking at his torn uniform. "I wonder if he's going to be all crazy with it like how he does with repairing our innocence?"

Lavi shrugs. "As long as he can fix it, I guess it's fine. But man, that crazy look on his face really freaks me out. Doesn't it, Yu-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Look!" Lenalee was standing far up the road pointing to something that seemed to be downriver. When the other exorcists came, all they could see was a large valley filled up with water to the brim.

Yet, even though the valley was very filled, the water did not run through the river down to the city. Instead, it seemed as though something was keeping it in. The valley was wide and the water in it shone bright, inviting them to jump in the cool. In the middle of the lake, to their surprise was a small piece of land, which grew nothing, but a single willow tree whose branches dripped with water from the lake.

"It looks okay." Lenalee said. "But there definitely is something terribly wrong." Bookman observed. "Why isn't the water flowing into the city? There must be something strong enough to hold nature back. It could either be innocence or a noah at work."

"Let's observe it first and then we'll see what we can do." Allen says and starts to walk around the lake.

For the whole day the exorcists tried to find clues, yet they could find anything. Allen and Lavi tried entering the water, but somehow they couldn't touch it. It would always repel them and send them flying back. No matter what they did, nothing could have been done to enter the lake.

Late that night . . .

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda sat down near the lakeside staring at the water, panting as if they've been running for miles. "Dammit." Kanda muttered under his breath. They had been trying for ours to enter the lake and find out why the water wasn't running it's usual course, but everything was in vain. Nothing was working like they had wanted.

"What does it take to get in?" Lavi complained and plopped down on his back. "Argh! So frustrating!" he pouts. Allen stares at the water. "Maybe, the innocence doesn't want us to get in? Maybe it's protecting the water?"

Suddenly, they could hear a sad melody humming through the air.

"Someone's coming!" Bookman said and hopped into the bushes to hide. "HEY!" Lavi hissed. "Old man, you're thinking of leaving your comrades out here alone or something?"

Just when Allen had just hid himself among his friends in the cramped bush, they suddenly see a figure walking out from the forest. Their eyes widened when they recognized the familiar shape of the beggar across the street the other night.

"What the-what's he doing here?" Lavi wondered out loud. "Shush!" Bookman conked his head. "He's here for a reason of course, you stupid excuse for a bookman."

The beggar let his tattered cloak fall down to his elbows, revealing long, silky black hair and pale white skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and calf-length black pants with a tattered belt made of a colorful, thin fabric. He walked barefoot, feeling the hard, sharp pebbles on the ground, piercing through his soft skin.

"What's he going to do? Do you think he can enter the water?" Lenalee asks. "Not so sure." Allen replied. "But if he's the innocence host, he might be able to."

He walked to the lakeside and stared at the water for a short while. Then, a little fairytale happened. He started walking right on the water as if there were rocks there for him to skip across. Wherever his toes touched, there became ripples on the water, creating a small sound like chimes.

"What the heck?" Kanda couldn't believe what he was seeing, but no matter, this was only the work of innocence, nothing else. But still, was he really _dancing_ on water?

The boy landed at the roots of the willow tree and looks up at it with tears falling down his cheeks. "W-willow . . . haha . . . there's no one left . . . I can finally . . . purge this city . . . destroy it forever!"


	4. Broken Feelings of the RAIN

**The Broken Feelings of RAIN**

_I couldn't do anything . . . All I could do was stand and stare . . . I watched as my friends left the world . . . one by one . . . I watched as their lives drained away . . . I couldn't do anything . . . and then one day . . . my own life drained . . . and all I saw was a bright light . . . that gave me back my life . . . _

The water drops from the willow branches fell into the lake like the tears of a lonely child. When a tear fell, a melody rang throughout the forest. Suddenly, Kanda could see that there was a barrier keeping humans out of the lake. "So that's why we couldn't enter the stupid water. Tche. Mugen should be able to slice through that barrier."

Then with lightning speed, the samurai came out from the bushes and using his innocence, the barrier snapped and disappeared. "K-Kanda? Jeez, what's he doing?" Lavi's eyes widened as Allen's jaws dropped and Lenalee covers her eyes from the scenery. Bookman could only shake his head, man these kids were dumber than he thought.

The boy swished his head around, cold, pale crystal eyes stared at Kanda's dark orbs in a rather cold manner. "E-exorcist . . . what do you want?"

Mugen's blade shone in the sun as it pointed straight at the boy sitting in front of the willow. "You have something I need." Kanda said coldly. "You're either going to hand it over or pay it with your life."

Tears started forming in the emotionless crystal eyes. "Are you going to hurt me too?"

"Too? Has he met other exorcists before? Or maybe a Noah came here?" Kanda was thinking as he continued to stare at the boy in the middle of the lake. "I might, if you don't hand the innocence over."

The boy stays quiet for a while, letting the tears stream down his beautiful face. "Okay . . . I guess I have no choice . . ."

When the teardrops hit the surface of the lake, water suddenly shot out and attacked the long-haired samurai without hesitation. "Tche." Kanda dodged the shots of water and swung Mugen to cut through them. But because they were water, it didn't stop the water from attacking, just multiplied it.

"W-water? He can manipulate water?" Lenalee wonders. "How is that even possible. Is there an innocence that can do such thing?"

"Maybe, look closely." Bookman instructed and pointed at the boy in the middle of the lake. "He keeps crying and whenever the tears fall to the lake, the water shoots out and becomes powerful strikes. This can mean that his power is motivated by his feelings. He's probably parasitic."

"No one's hurting me . . . not again . . . never again . . ." The boy mutters. Spreading his arms out, the water from the lake came to the tips of his fingers and started taking form. Each stream of water slowly became ten thin whips with a deadly, sharp end to it.

Jumping in to help Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, and Lenalee pull out their innocence weapons and tried to shield Kanda so he could head up to the beggar. But as Lenalee tried to escape the whips, a shot of icy water hit against her side, knocking her down to the ground.

Kanda's eyes widened when he saw Lenalee get hit by the water. Heating rage entered his body as Allen raced up to where Lenalee had landed. "You . . . dammit!"

He raced towards the water-manipulator, dodging pass the shots of water and whips aiming at him. He jumped up in the air and starts to swing Mugen down to slice the water manipulator in half, if he could.

The boy's eyes widened as he dodged by slightly. Not every part of him was safe. As Mugen cut down, the boy's hair was also. "Wow!" Lavi's one eye popped open. "So close!" Allen said as he helps Lenalee to get up.

The beggar looked at his uneven hair and with one swike of his water whips, he cut the hair at the nape of his neck even shorter, leaving only the hair on the side and his fringes long. His crystal eyes turned to glare at Kanda. Then suddenly with a malicious gleam, he asked, "Is that your girlfriend?"

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Kanda charges again at top speed. "Just a friend . . . and NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"

"Friends?" the boy repeats the last word, his eyes looked as if they were confused. "Even you . . . have friends?"

"Everyone has a friend." Kanda slices down at the beggar again, this time the boy doesn't move and lets the blade land at his shoulder. "Your friend is your fucking stupid loneliness." The beggar continues to eye Kanda with a rather emotionless look. "Fucking . . . stupid loneliness . . . is that right?"

They stay silent for a while. Then the beggar opens his soft lips. "Tche." Kanda's eyes widen slightly as he hears the all-too-familiar sound he always seems to make. "What would you know? Have you ever been abandoned in the street? Left to starve to death? Have you ever thought you had a friend, only to find out he was only using you?"

Tears streamed down from his still emotionless eyes. "Do you know what lonely feels like? Do you even know what it feels like to be left alone in this world to die? Has anyone ever held you tight, said the word 'love' to you and then leaves you alone? Do you know what it feels like to sleep alone in the cold night with no one beside you? . . . Have you ever been abused everyday? Has anyone ever told you, that you weren't needed, that you should never have been born? Has . . . someone very close to you . . . ever said that they actually never loved you . . . and tried to kill you? . . . If that's never happened to you . . . you would never be able to understand how I feel . . . never would you be able to . . . Never . . . ever . . ."

Kanda continues to stare at the eyes staring back at him. Slowly, he takes Mugen down, letting it hang by his side. With his free hand, he grabs the boy's head and clash their foreheads together softly.

"I probably won't be able to understand how you feel . . ." He said in a gentle sort of way. "But one thing I do know . . . not everyone has a happy past . . . and your's probably isn't the worst . . . are you going to hold onto your past . . . instead of letting it go and find a brighter future? . . . Are you going to stay in this sad and lonely place . . . instead of leaving to find a better place? A happier place where you are wanted and needed? . . . I wouldn't stay . . . what about you?"

The once-before emotionless eyes suddenly widen at the words of his enemy in front of him.

Suddenly, the sound of hands clapping catch the group's attention. "Bravo! Great speech, Kanda. However, we'll be taking that innocence with us." Tikki's annoying voice sounds out from the other side of the lake. Beside him was Sherril and Mercym. "If you want, you could fight for it, but it won't end like you wish it would."

"Tche. Great, . . . noah." Kanda turns towards his new enemy. The beggar watches as the exorcists fight against the three noah. He sees how they help one another in their battle. After a moment, Tikki leaves the exorcists to Sherril and Mercym and lands down in front of the little beggar.

"Hello little girl." "I'm a boy."

"Ouch." Sherril wincs painfully and Mercym's sunglasses crack.

"Ohh," Tikki shakes his head as if he'd been hit by a meteor. "Well, boy, please hand over the innocence and nothing bad would happen to you." He says, smiling evilishly. The beggar stares at him with the same expressionless eyes. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see what your petty noah powers can do to me." Tikki's eyes widen for a minute, then he smiles. "Alright."

In a blink of an eye, Tikki's hand had pierced through the boy's heart. Kanda's eyes widened when he sees the noah laughing victoriously. But then the laughing stopped when Tikki could feel a single organ inside this beggar's body. A smile appears on the emotionless face.

Suddenly, instead of laughing, the noah began screaming in pain as though something invisible were eating him. "Painful isn't it?" the beggar asks. His finger streaks up Tikki's bleeding face. "My innocence can eat dark matter and the powers that you noah hold." A swift, sexy tongue licks the blood as he smiles maliciously. "No matter what you do, my innocence will still eat you up."

His left hand's fingers suddenly grew long sharp nails. Then with a quick swipe before the noah could even do anything, it grabs onto Tikki's head, pulling down to his knees. "Seems like your powers mainly depend on these crosses." The beggar lowered himself until he was facing the cross mark at Tikki's neck. "Well then . . ." he smiles. "Don't mind me."

Fangs suddenly appeared and bit through the noah's neck, right at the cross mark. Screams came from the noah as though he couldn't stop the pain entering his body and mind. "What's he doing?" Lenalee calls out. "I don't know!" Allen swings his sabre at Mercym.

As Kanda was fighting with Sherril, he had turned Mugen to two blades. But in all the confusion of battle, one of the blades, which was supposed to be Mugen's sheath, was sent flying out of his grasp and lost forever. "Tche." Kanda watches as the sheath disappears. "Keep an eye on your enemy, Kanda." Sherril says smiling. "Shit."

Out of the blue, Tikki's body is thrown at Sherril, knocking him and his brother into a large boulder behind them. "Petty noah." A tongue licks up the remaining dark matter on the index finger. "Lost your sheath samurai?" Kanda just stares at the person walking up to him. The boy's shirt starts loosening as though it were wind, disappearing as though it wasn't supposed to be there. He came closer to Kanda, until they were chest to chest and his head was resting on the dark haired exorcist's shoulder. The younger boy's hands went down Kanda's arms, until they were hand in hand. "Then let me . . . help you."

As though he were water, the boy's body starting melting into Kanda's body. "By the way . . ." he spoke. "You're Kanda, is that right? . . . Thank you . . . for showing me . . . what the future can bring . . . Thank you Kanda . . ."

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to know what my name is?" The boy's forehead started shining, as were his hands. Kanda's forehead and hands also started shining. "What the." His eyes widened when he saw the lotus mark on the boy's forehead and their hands.

"My name is . . . Rain."


	5. True Life of the RAIN

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**True Life of the RAIN**

_I will stay with you . . . I promise . . . I will never leave you . . . I promise . . . I will forever be there . . . I promise . . . I won't forsake you . . . I promise . . . So then . . . don't leave me . . . promise? . . . stay by me . . . promise? . . . Forever be here with me . . . promise? . . ._

"My name is . . . Rain."

The beautiful face comes closer to Kanda's, making the samurai blush a bright crimson red. He could feel his body heat up as Rain got closer and closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt soft lips brush against his own. Soon he could feel the hot, sweet tongue inside his mouth.

God, that tasted nice.

The sweetness . . . the slippering, sloppery way they kissed. It was irresistible, the way that delicious tongue melted inside his mouth. Unable to stop his actions, a stronger tongue took over the control inside the heating, fleshy cavern. Smexy moans escaped from their mouths as the kiss continued, until one of the tongues melted away into his mouth.

God, . . . is this heaven?

When the dark blue orbs opened again, he saw in his hands were two katanas, each one had two sharp blades. "What the. What happened?" Kanda inspected the swords when suddenly, he heard the evil cackle of the Millenium Earl. "You stupid exorcists! You hurt Tikki!" Road's scream was heard among the evil laughter. "You will pay!"

"Tche. Not the shorty too." Kanda glares at the oncoming noah party. "HEY YU-CHAN!" the rabbit's annoying voice suddenly called. "COOL KISS! I DIDN't KNOW YOU COULD KISS THAT GOOD!" Lavi had a happy-go-lucky face on him. It took Allen, Lenalee, and Bookman to keep the hot-tempered samurai from giving Lavi's head on a silver platter to the Earl himself.

Then suddenly, a ball of red fire came bursting at them. No doubt it came from Debitto's and Jasdero's guns. The battle had begun. Kanda swished one of the blades to stop the red fire ball from crushing him. However, unexpectedly, the blade sliced the ball and swallowed it up.

"Huh?" Debitto's wail was heard from far away. "Wh-why? How could he do that? Aww man! Jasdero, what were you thinking? It was supposed to be invincible!" "Hee! Sorry, I was thinking about a soft strawberry ice cream" Jasdero scratched the back of his head like an idiot. "You know the one we had before coming here was kind of hard . . . even now it's not melting. . . hee!" He pulls out the ice cream box and true to his word, it was a block of ice.

"AGH! You were supposed to make the ball invincible, not stupid melting soft!" Debitto grabbed at his own head, pulling his hair in an agonizing sort of way. "Hee?" Jasdero cocked his head to the side with eyes that looked like a person who had just got run over by a truck and was wondering what in the world had hit him.

"Agh . . . just . . .pay attention okay? We need to make then next shot perfect!" Debitto turned back to the warfield, just to get a sock to the nose. "Watch who your enemy is brat!" Allen's voice sounded out. I guess he still hasn't quite forgiven the twins for their attack against Lenalee and Krory in the ark.

"AAAHH!" Jasdero grabbed his gold locks and screamed, running over to his twin's dazed body. "DEBI! Debi are you okay? Speak to me!"

"Jas? I think I see a light . ."

"No, no, Debi, whatever you do, don't step into the light!"

"I can't help it. It's so pretty."

"No, no! Debi, snap out of it!"

"What are they? Runaway mental patients?" Kanda's eye twitched irritably. Allen just stood there with a blank face and a sweatdrop running down his head. "Meh . . . better for me anyways . . ." Kanda made a charge at the twins in an attempt to stop their lives forever.

"Jas . . ." Debbito was trying real hard to recollect his brains. "help me get over to the earl . . .quick!" "Ok." The blond-haired twin started lifting his dark haired twin. But as soon as he saw Kanda's freaky face . . . "EEK!" Jas dropped Debitto's head immediately and started running towards the Earl with his arms flailing around. "MORON HELP ME GET UP!" Debbito screamed, holding his head as if it were falling apart.

Suddenly, a shadow fell down on Debitto's desperate body. A sweatdrop glides down his face when he turns around and recognizes Kanda's all too familiar voice. A blade was placed right above his forehead. "erk . . ." Debitto's face paled. As the blade rushed downwards at his face, the black haired noah could hear his twin wailing and the other noah growl furiously..

The blade sudenly morphed and became to large jaws about to bite off Debitto's head. The jaws clamped shut on the noah's throat, making the victim scream bloody murder. Kanda's dark orbs widened. "So this is what happened to Tikki . . ."

A flash of white steamed past Kanda, grabbing up Debitto and the other Noah. The Earl was getting away with that same smug smile on his face. Curse it. "I guess we've had enough fun for today! See you all next time then!" he said, while inside his brain was wondering what was up with Kanda's sword. Surely it didn't have this sort of power right?

"Come back whenever you like." Kanda's sword suddenly melted, leaving the original blade in his hands. The water transformed back to it's usual shape, the beggar. He looked up at the Earl and smiled, "I'll be waiting."

The Earl's eyes widened. "No . . . no . . . that can't be you . . . you were supposed to be dead years ago . . . Why are you here? . . . and with them? Why now? . . . couldn't you have just cowered away? . . . Why did you have to come back at this time? Everything was perfect and you just had to ruin it . . ."

"Well Earl . ." Rain's face became clearer as the water rushed down his face. "You know me. Haha! I like ruining your parties and I always do. I never failed ruining your mood did I? You can never forget me . . . When you're awake, I'll be ruining every single plan you created . . . when you're asleep . . .I'll be under your bed."

The last words Rain said was when the Earl had disappeared completely. "Earl?" Road looked at the man's face. "You look awful pale. What's wrong? Who is that person?"

"What Are YOU?" Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Bookman pointed an accusing at Rain.

The beggar pouted. "I think there's a more nicer way of asking that. If you want to know about me, you gotta get the legend installed into your all-too-heroic-to-be-polite brains."

"The legend?" Lenalee cocked her head to one side as if her brain didn't seem to intact with her head. "Oh you mean the one with the water goddess?" "Yeah." Rain crossed his arms his eyes in a rather irritated sort of way. "Reminds me of somebody." Lavi and Allen turn to look over at Kanda's usual scowling face.

Years ago, a boy was born into a city of death. Everywhere, everyone was starving and there was nothing but sadness and anger. There was never a single word of happiness, a gesture of kindness, or a simple display of affection. Here he was born and raised by his hateful parents. Yes, he grew up painfully, but then one day while running away from a mob of people who wanted to kill him.

He ran across the Bridge of Death and was stabbed in the heart. He could feel pain and blood go throughout his body. Life was draining away from him. So this was how his life was going to end? Then suddenly, a green light came and buried itself in his heart. And life was restored to him.

With that innocence, he tried to defend himself from the people who had wanted him to die, but instead, he ended up destroying the whole city, making it sink into a bottomless ocean of water. Being the only survivor, the boy began a journey trying to find a place where he can be happy.

He discovered Meriva and tried to make it better. He was hoping it would be like a heaven on earth for those who were struggling to live like he was. He gave the city water, using his innocence and made fountains, rivers, lakes, canals, and streams. These waters poured out from his heart for the people.

But then, to his dismay, the people turned away and forgot of their past and dwelled on the thought of worldly pleasure. Days went on and soon people forgot love. Meriva had become no different than the city which he had drowned years before. All the people he had loved turned against him and treated him like how the people before had done. In his hatred, he decided he'd send judgment on them.

That was, until he met a child who had treated him right and became friends with him. The child touched his heart and therefore, the city was not destroyed. As long as there was someone who could soothe his wrath, the city would continue to live, but without water.

"There you have it. Because the people had forgotten what truly gave them their water, they began making up stories about a water goddess." Rain said as they were on their way towards the Black Order. "Then what about the lullaby?" Lenalee asked,

Rain smiled and looked outside the window of the train. "That was a gift for each child . . . as they left to a better place faraway from this cruel world."

**There you go! ^^**

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	6. Darkness in the RAIN

**DARKNESS in the RAIN**

_Although I stayed by your side . . . Your mind was always some place else . . . I realize now that there is no empty place in your heart . . . that I can enter . . . for all those cracks in your heart has already been patched up . . . by someone else . . . someone who I can never surpass . . . _

It had been several months since Rain had joined with the Black Order. No matter where he went, he was teamed up with Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Sometimes Lenalee was pulled along, sometimes Marie or Miranda.

Rain's love for Kanda was no secret. Nearly everyone in the Order saw how much Rain loved Kanda. It was whether or not his love was returned that was unknown. To Rain, fighting beside Kanda and his friends was more than enough.

The Black Order saw that Rain's innocence was becoming very useful and were deciding to let him take on most of the tasks. Although Komui did see this was quite a risk, he had no say in the matter and had to go as the higher-ups wanted. Several times a day, Rain was sent out to do missions and would come home in a tired sort of state. Though he never spoke of it, the signs of stress and exhaustion were written from head to toe.

The science division saw how powerful this innocence was and wanted to use Rain as a subject so that they might be able to make exorcists like him. This experiment would reduce the number of killed exorcists every day. Also, since the innocence could feed on Noah's power, it would also help the exorcists to deal with them. Rain's decision, however, was still unknown to them.

One time, Rain had to go on a mission by himself and a Finder. A few days went by, then weeks, but only the Finder came back. For days Rain didn't come and soon the whole Order was in trauma, thinking probably their trumpcard had gotten lost somewhere maybe. The Finder only said that the exorcist had told him to go home without him. The last time they had seen each other was at the train station.

Although the Finder did bring back the innocence that Rain had found, with no exorcist and no idea where his whereabouts are, the Order couldn't just send out other exorcists to find him. The Earl was starting the final battle and if Allen or Lenalee or anyone else left, it might mean danger to them and to the Order.

They had no choice but to wait and see if Rain would come back or not. It was a month later, in the middle of a storm that the lone exorcist came home. Although he had just come back from a long and tiring mission, Link had told him that Inspector Leverrier would like to speak to him.

So reluctantly, Rain made his way towards the stupid, crazy inspector's office. As he limped his way down the corridor towards his room, he happened to come across two exorcists together in the practice hallway.

Crystal eyes widened when they saw who the exorcists were and what they were doing. A long haired exorcist and a white haired exorcist were together, embracing one another lovingly. It only took one look to understand what was happening and it took only one look to make the heart break into a million pieces.

Rain slipped away silently like how he came and took a different route up to his room. Kanda never said he hated him, but neither did he ever say he loved him back. It was simple plan, hoping that no one would get hurt. Rain slumped against the his door and slowly slid down to the cold floor.

"So that's why you never returned my love. Although I never said 'love' to you directly, you knew that I did. Yet you pretended to not notice. Because of your one true love . . ." A shaking arm covered his eyes. "Hah, . . . it's okay . . . we're just friends . . . nothing more . . . nothing less. That kiss, . . . that day . . . meant nothing . . . I was just helping, there was no love. Just friendship and gratefulness that I felt when you rescued me from that corner of tears . . . I loved you because of that . . . you saved me . . . You were all that I wasn't . . . you were strong in mind and body . . . I was stupid to think that you'd fall in love with me too . . . when in truth, you truly belonged to someone else . . ."

"Oh my . . .Rain-kun." A deep masculine voice called to him. Looking up, Rain recognizes the annoying face of the inspector. "What are you crying here for?" The inspector gave out his hand as if trying to comfort the teary-eyed exorcist. "It's not good for anyone to being crying alone. Come, it's cold here. We'll go to my office."

Rain looked up at the inspector and just stood up by himself, not taking the man's hand at all. The inspector didn't seem angered by this action, instead just continued to follow the boy to the office where they would be having a talk. As they walked, Leverrier turns his head back to the training room and smiles slyly.

"Good work Link. We have accomplish what we had needed to do."

Somewhere along that dark hallway, the blond haired man was bowing and taking his leave, whle Leverrier continued to let the wheels turn in his head. Something was going to happen according to what he wants. Something good was going to happen, whether somebody liked it or not. Something had happened, though it wasn't what somebody thought.

Leverrier continued to smile. "The Earl will be getting a surprise present soon."

Rain sits down on the black chair opposite the inspector in his red armchair. The fire crackled, the warmth from it filled the dark room, warming the exorcist's freezing toes. Although he was freezing, Rain's face was expressionless and seemed ready to kill anyone who annoyed him. Leverrier however, didn't seem moved by this emotion and just beamed on like Alice's cheshire cat.

"What do you want to see me for, Inspector?" Rain glared at the man in front of him. "Well," Leverrier pulled out a few files and opened them. "When the exorcists first met you, the Earl seemed frightened about you or your innocence. Anyways, according to your profile, it is said that your city was called Arptenus."

Rain fidgeted in his seat. He really hated talking to this crazy-eyebrow inspector. Especially when he was alone. "We couldn't find Arptenus . . ." the inspector stopped awhile. "Luckily, we had a bookman who knew about this city . . . in the olden days when Kings ruled, there was a city called this . . . however, after a few hundred years, it's name was changed to Herule."

Crystal eyes glared at the inspector from across the table. "Herule is known for it's warriors in legends, said to have a very strong magical power of some sort. But according to all the legends, these special powers were actually innocence. These warriors were symbolized by a lotus on their foreheads and hands. Just like yours right now. And according to the history and legend of this city, a few monsters came in the form of . . . man . . . and destroyed all of these warriors."

The inspector continued, "There was a file entry for this Herule city. It was made several years ago by a Finder who had died on the way back with the General, whom he accompanied. This General had found a surviving warrior and forced him to come back. On the way to Headquarters though, the warrior killed him and the Finder."

Rain bit his lip in an annoyed sort of way. He eyed the inspector angrily. "And what do you hope to achieve from all this?" Leverrier laughed. "Oh nothing, just . . . if Kanda . . ." Rain looked up at the name of his beloved. ". . knew about you killing a general . . . wouldn't he consider you a traitor?" Leverrier had him and he knew it, and Rain hated that. "Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone about your secret . . . all I ask is that you participate in our research."

"You mean the one where you split open my body and find out how to make other people become like me?" Rain asked. "I'm sure that at this rate, Kanda will survive all of the battles he will be going through." Leverrier's smile soon makes sense. He had hit the nerve, the heart, his weakness, the very point of tension.

The exorcist's head hung low as the silent mocking laughter of the inspector sounded in the room. The crackle of the warm fire didn't seem so comforting anymore and neither did the moon herself. Nothin was going to help, save, hold him tight, and tell him it was alright. Nothing. The ghostly wind blew by, not even a single glance was given. It seemed as though all of the earth and heaven were merely standing by watching the scene, not lending a hand to the poor soul.

Barefeet walked down the silent, cold hallway . . . Clouds started to move slowly in the sky . . . A white figure saunted into the room . . . The moon tried to escape from the dark . . . It entered the tall white casket . . . The darkness laughed mockingly . . . Water filled the casket . . . The moon moaned as the clouds came . . . Eyelids began to feel heavy . . . Clouds surrounded the bright moon . . . A hand reaches out towards her . . . This would probably be the last time seeing her . . . Darkness begins to envelop the moon . . . Eyelids begin to drop lower . . . As though screaming for her child . . . the Moon is taken away . . .

ENVELOPED

. . .

DARKENED

. . .

FOREVER

. . .

ALONE

. . .

AGAIN

. . .

"The plan went well."

"Yes, sir."

"I trust that the two exorcists have no idea?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Brace yourself Link, the plan has just started."

"What will you tell Supervisor Komui?"

"Why, nothing of course. Is it our business to keep his exorcists in check?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. The drug must've worked quite well."

"It was brewed by an innocence which belonged to a witch downtown, sir."

"Haha! A very useful innocence I see."

"Yes, sir."

Laughter echoed in the Black Order . . . bouncing off the walls like a mad joker . . . Little did the exorcists know . . . that somewhere in their own headquarters . . . A small cry of despair was lullabying itself into the deepest sleep possible.


	7. Reason of the Rain

**Reason of the RAIN**

_My cries . . . sound out through the walls of your bedroom . . . My calls . . . enter your darkest dream to wake you . . . My songs . . . lullaby you to your deepest sleeps . . . My laughter . . . forever locked in my lungs . . . My Past . . . Spoken through the tongues of a mad man . . . My Story . . . retold through a dead man's Journal . . ._

"Inspector," Link finally spoke up in the twenty minute walk in the dark hall beside his superior. "Who is that Rain boy?" Leverrier stops walking and turns around to look at his trusted assistant. "Of course there is a reason for everything, most are through spoken lecture, Link, but the reason for this 'Rain' is written instead of spoken."

"Written sir?"

"Yes, written . . . Written in the Journal of a dead man." Inspector Leverrier opened the door to his office. At his desk, he pulled open a drawer and took out a crumpled, old diary and placed it in front of the braided haired man. "This . . . is the journal of the Finder, he had killed years ago. Open it."

Link did so and the very first words he saw were covered in massive blood drops. "Turn to page 94, you will get your answer." The inspector simply said and returned to his papers. "You can bring it with you to your quarters and read it if you must. Bring it back tomorrow." Link stood up straight and said, "I will sir." And left the room quietly.

"Page 94? Doesn't seem much." The blond haired man though as he saw the tattered page. "Oh well, might as well give it a try."

_**94**__**th**__** Day**_

_I found the book the General was looking for. It was called 'Arpetnus Legends' written long ago by a person who had the innocence of telling the past truths and rewriting them without wrongness. I read it and found out about something called 'Lorutus' warriors of an ancient sect, said to have supernatural powers that could easily turn the tables at a battle. They were called warriors of the city and had a great duty of killing any enemy. This was no doubt innocence._

_According to my research, the beginning of how they got these powers was simply through a waterfall, whose height was so tall, it went straight to heaven. A waterfall whose beginning they did not know and whose ending they also did not know. They called it Heaven's Tears. It was said one day a boy came there to get water for his dying brother, being clumsy, he fell into the water, right under where it was falling down. _

_Suddenly, he felt something hit his head and looking down, he saw a bright green light. He thought it was a gem and decided to sell it for medicine for his poor little brother. But as soon as he touched the gem, it immediately reacted to him and became part of him, granting him great powers._

_The boy couldn't control his powers and therefore when he met up with his brother again, only to find him dead by the hands of the drunken bastards, the uncountable, unstoppable deaths began. Even Hell itself could not accept this boy to die and end up in it's place. The innocence wasn't normal._

_Unlike the first gems that fell to the warriors before, this gem didn't become a weapon, instead, it broke through the boy's skin and became one with his tears. Usually, the innocence would just shine bright green whenever it's user was activating it. But this time, the_ _legend says that the gem broke into pieces and it's colors changed to a pale, crystaline, heavenly blue color. The kind that is only seen by the gods from above, so says the legend. The very first tear that hit the ground when he first saw the pale, dead face of his beloved brother, started the strangling of the drunkards' deaths.._

_It was a massacre. Blood dripped to the floor from his fingertips. The boy continued to stare at his bloodied hands and noticed the lotus mark on them. His reflection in the water mingled with the dirted blood showed the mark on his forehead. Right then, other Lorutus warriors came and announced that he would join their forces, because of the marks and the powers he had._

_However, there came another fated day when the human-looking demons came and tried to destroy these warriors and took away their powers. It was in this war that nearly all these warriors disappeared. Nearly. Only one survived. And that was the same boy with the colors of heaven. _

_The pain in his heart for the only family he had found, struck earth and heaven like lightening. The ground smashed opened and yielded the water inside it. Heaven poured it's water down with no resistance. It is said that the water was angered, that it cut whatever was in it's way towards it's goal. The water was both hot and cold, it burned and froze, melted and charred. It's wrath had no limitations._

_However, that Flood of Wrath-as they called it-not only wiped out the humanoid demons, it also wiped out the entire city of Arptenus. The buildings toppled over, stone over stone. The water chose it's victims and destroyed those who were evil. In this hardened city of Arptenus, there weren't many people with warm hearts. _

_According to legend though, there were three people who had escaped from their fated deaths. A man, a woman, and . . . a forgotten child. The man and woman came together and rebuilt the city, naming it Herule, a city of despair. The child however, was never found. It was said that it was this child who had brought about the Flood._

_The only thing I'm curious about was that this book was written 500 years ago and was kept in the restricted sections of the Herule Library. If this boy was 500 years ago and is still alive, . . . would that mean that he had lived all these 500 years? I'm not so sure. But if his innocence were water, maybe it would explain why then. _

_The general had said that the way how this boy fought, it was probably only a part of his power. Whatever was the highest of his powers was to be most frightened about. _

_Also, I found out something very crucial. On the last page of the book, it said in shaky writing:_

_**Millions and millions of years ago,**_

_**There were born into this earth**_

_**Two people**_

_**Of dark and of light**_

_**One big, the other small**_

_**One strong, the other weak**_

_**The older big and powerful**_

_**The younger, small and crafty**_

_**Keep these two**_

_**Far away from each other**_

_**And the world will prosper**_

_**Keep them together**_

_**And the strong **_

_**Will kill the weak**_

_**Knowing their destined destruction**_

_**The gods tossed them away**_

_**To the darkest corners of the earth**_

_**Millions of years later**_

_**The fated day came**_

_**The older one fought against it's own brother**_

_**And younger one didn't want to hurt**_

_**It's own brother**_

_**And therefore took all the beatings**_

_**Until innocent blood was shed**_

_**Taking up the heavenly sword**_

_**They clashed**_

_**There was so much blood **_

_**That the sun and moon**_

_**Hid themselves from the world**_

_**Behind the dark clouds of the night**_

_**Suddenly, the older one**_

_**Perished and ran from his younger sibling**_

_**The younger one**_

_**Was left with nothing **_

_**But an empty heart**_

_**The battle had caused him to lose**_

_**All that was precious to him**_

_**Deep in his heart**_

_**He vowed to destroy his older brother**_

_**Even if it meant giving up his own life**_

_**Angered at his defeat**_

_**The older brother sets out**_

_**To pour his wrath over the earth**_

_**And it's inhabitants**_

_**The people cried out for help**_

_**There was only a single hope for them**_

_**Out there somewhere**_

_**There was a broken heart**_

_**Ready to fight for them**_

_**They just need to find him**_

_**It is said**_

_**He is somewhere dark and mystical**_

_**A place where there are hardly any souls**_

_**To talk or see**_

_**The moon and sun are never there**_

_**But**_

_**There was water**_

That was the end of the page and the last page of the book. Link closed it and stared at it's cover, which was also tattered and covered in blood drops. "This is beginning to get stranger and stranger by the minute." He thinks and looks at the name of the Finder. "Millions of years ago . . . Inspector, just what are you thinking?"

Meanwhile, in a different darker place, where only sinister smiles appeared.

"Argh!" the Earl clasped at his head as though it were being forced to split apart. Lulubell stood beside him trying to comfort him. "Earl-sama, what is the matter?" But she couldn't get an audible answer.

"It's not fair . . ." he muttered under his breath. "What's not fair, Earl?" Sherril and the rest of the Noahs crowded around him. "For a million years, you've ruined my mood, thwarted my plans, and spoiled everything I had tried so hard to create. . . . Such a pain . . . and yet . . . I can never even scratch you, mortally wound you so that you could die in my hands like a criminal."

"What does it take to get rid of you forever? . . . Even if I were to have a thousand akuma and a thousand Noah, I can still never scratch you . . . what does it take . . . to get rid of your for life? . . . Must I drain out every drop of blood from your neck?"


	8. Falling for RAIN

**Falling for Rain**

_You were always there . . . right beside me . . . Whenever I turned around . . . you would be there and smile at me . . . But where are you now? . . . No matter where I look . . . You are nowhere to be seen . . . Where have you gone? . . . There is still something I have not yet said . . . Something very important . . . Where are you? . . . I need you_

A hand tried to reach out to him. It was pale and stained with human blood on it's palms. It shook as though in fear and reached out as though to ask for help. But no matter how hard it tried, it couldn't get close to him. He couldn't understand it. Although he couldn't see that person very well, he had a certain painful feeling inside him, making him want to reach out to that person as well. But he just couldn't. Then, he could hear the moan as the person was aggressively pulled away from him to the darkest part of the world. "Kanda."

"BAKANDA!"

Dark blue orbs opened wide to the annoying voice of the Englishman. "Tche. What do you want, bean sprout?" the samurai tempted to pull out Mugen to slash his fellow exorcist. "What do you mean what do I want?" Allen placed his hands on his hips. "I've been calling you ten times already. Just where in the world were you?"

"None of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak!" with that Kanda stomps off down the hallway alone. "Isn't he supposed to be going to big brother's office? Where's he going?" Lenalee asks coming up beside Allen. "To the Bermuda Triangle I hope." Allen said wrinkling his nose. That guy just had too much of an attitude problem.

As the dark haired samurai walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but feel empty. Was he missing something? Something crucial perhaps? His heart thumped uncontrollably as if desperately searching for whatever he was missing. Dark blue orbs looked this way and that, seeking for a clue to what he was looking for.

His heart continued to beat hard and fast as if something were just taken away from it. Kanda stopped walking down the stairs and listened closely to what he was truly yearning for deep inside. Suddenly, thunder roared and lightening cracked. Pellets of rain fell down the windows of the black building. But even the roars of heaven could not block out the screaming of that name in his heart.

Komui was just having a sip of his coffee when a dark aura suddenly barged through his door. "EEEK!" the supervisor jumped and hid behind his desk. "K-Kanda! What do you want? I didn't make any soul-switching potions, so why are you here?" No answer.

"Where is Rain?"

. . .

"Hmm?" Komui seemed to not understand what Kanda was asking. "He's probably still out doing missions. What are you so flustered about?" The samurai only stood there breathing as if he had just killed thousands of level 4 akuma. Komui gulped, not only was Kanda ready to pull out his sword if he didn't get his answer, he also had his killer expression. Who knows what he would do when he's in that mode?

Komui decided to change the subject. "So, did you get the special medication yet?" This wasn't a really good plan, but it was worth a try. It was bad. Mugen's blade ended up resting in the chair right next to Komui's poor neck. "Answer me!" Kanda's blue orbs flashed angrily.

"I-I will!" Komui flailed his arms around frantically. "But before I do. You have to have the special medication. The inspector ordered it. All the other exorcists are getting them too. So you have to. After it, I will tell you, okay?"

"Tche." In the end Kanda just had to do what Komui wanted. Luckily, it was just a vaccine. The liquid was bright red and awfully cold as it entered his body, but as soon as the liquid was drained into his flesh, it boiled and warmed him. He winced at the sudden heat inside him. "It's hot." Kanda simply said examining his wrist. "What is this medication for?" he asks, turning to look at the sad-excuse-of-a-supervisor. Komui shuddered and nervously laughed. "Umm, it's nothing, just something that the inspector said would help decrease the exorcist deaths is all. Haha." Kanda raised an eyebrow. "I swear," he thinks. "That man just gets creepier and creepier."

"Well, that's all. I have several missions that you can take. Let me see," Komui quickly rummaged around on the floor covered with papers. "Yes!" he was thinking with that smug expression on his face. "He's forgotten about Rain!"

Or so he thought. As soon as he thought those words, Mugen came flying to the same side of his neck, threatening him. "Don't think I've forgotten, squinty eyes." The dark aura had returned and this time it was too menacing to try and run away. So with a sigh, Komui spat out the ugly truth.

. . .

The entire building threatened to crack and fall to dust. The walls echoed the thunder under Kanda's boots as he stomped towards the inspector's office. His hand reached the doorknob and not even bothering to knock before entering, he tore the entire piece of wood right off it's hinges and entered the room, demanding, "WHERE IS RAIN?"

The inspector didn't look at all surprised at the exorcist's sudden appearance and utterly disrespectful demand. "Well, well, isn't it a Mr. exorcist. Shouldn't you be receiving your medication by now?"

Kanda's brow furrowed. "FORGET THAT, GODDAMMIT! WHERE IS RAIN? TELL OR I SWEAR I'LL BURY YOU ALIVE AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!"

Malcolm's eyes widened at the exorcist's sudden explosion and just said there blinking and sweating heavily. Behind him, Link gulped. "This isn't good." He thought. "Anybody but that guy. Why did it have to be him? We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Rivers of sweat continued to run down Link's face. Everything was just about to go wrong.

But what in the world could he do to stop Kanda from finding out their secret. "Why? Why? Above all people, it just had to be this Japanese samurai?" Link bit his lip. There wasn't much time, if Kanda saw the beads of sweat coming from their heads-

"Why are you sweating?"

"Oh crap!" both Malcolm and Link gulped again. This is probably going to get bloody. Almost in a flash, Malcolm remembered something. He smirked and sat back in his red chair and spread his arms out in a so-who-cares sort of way. "Oh? You want to know? I'm sorry exorcist but that is top secret and I can not tell you, though I want to."

Kanda snarled. "Tell me," he said and pointed Mugen at the inspector's forehead. "Or I'll let you say 'hi' to God." Malcolm laughed nervously. "You do know that this is going against rules and that you can get punished. Even if you do kill me, nothing will come out of it." Kanda growled angrily. Deep inside, Kanda knew Malcolm was right.

It didn't take long for the grumpy samurai to leave the office with an unsatisfied look on his face. He was just going to have to think of some other way to squeeze the truth out of Malcolm's dying neck.

The floors rumbled from the angry stomps of the irritated samurai. "Hey Yu!" Lavi waved as he came up the hallway. But all the red-haired bookman got in return was a cold hard glare and a chance to say 'hi' to Mugen. "Don't call me by that name." came the usual threat in a more killing manner than before. "EEK!" Lavi screams and jumps back a few feet.

"Great. Just great." Kanda continues his walk of anger down the stairs with the thunder and lightning accompanying him sending a rumble and crackle here and there in his thoughts. Just thinking about the inspector's smug grin makes Kanda want to commit mass murder. As he walked down the hall, he suddenly spotted Link and another soldier talking in hushed voices.

"Hm?" Kanda suddenly smirks. "Gotcha."

It wasn't hard to follow Link and his subordinate. Soon, he ended up in front of a closed laboratory. It didn't take long for Kanda to remember that this laboratory had been taken over by that sad-excuse-of-an-inspector for his own stupid purposes. The dangerous smirk appears on Kanda's face again. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

The door opened again and out came Link and the other soldier. "Make sure that no exorcist goes in." he says and leaves. Kanda, who had hidden on the ceiling in time, had heard and smirked at his discovery. There was no doubt that the inspector was keeping a secret behind those doors. It won't take long until Kanda finds out.

Hitting the soldier unconscious was step one and an easy step. Step two was to sneak inside and make sure no one was there. And finally step three was to find out what the old man was hiding and to find any clues about where Rain was.

There was no one inside the lab, but there were a whole lot of wires, computers, and a lot of tubes connecting from the computers to a large glass container in the center. It's crystalline, sky blue color reflected throughout the entire room, giving it a rather peaceful and quiet atmosphere.

But there was something intriguing about that specific tube in the middle of the room. Kanda slowly stepped towards it, every step causing a somewhat heavy heartbeat. "What the heck were they doing in here?" he wonders to himself. "Well, whatever it is, they had better not be mixing people with akuma again . . . or mixing people with anything at all-"

His thoughts stopped abruptly when he saw what the glass held. His dark blue orbs widened as fists clenched angrily. Without a second thought, he dashes towards the glass and slams his hands on it as if trying to see if it was just his eyes or was it for real? His lips trembled at the sight in front of him.

In that glass tube, was a pale-skinned boy with silky, black hair and peacefully closed eyes as though he were in a deep slumber. But it was the lotus mark on his hands and forehead that stood out most and what sent Kanda over the edge.

There he was, . . . all alone . . .waiting for someone . . . sleeping . . . thinking no one would come . . . was he really waiting for someone? . . . perhaps . . .waiting for me? . . . damn that inspector . . .

Kanda's head lowered at the discovery. "So this is what you've been hiding all along. This was what the medication for . . . DAMN BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY!"

His fists banged against the glass, trying to wake the sleeping boy in the tube. "RAIN!" But there was no stir. "Tche." He thought and looked up at the beautiful person.

"Rain . . . wake up . . . please . . . tell me you're okay . . ." he mumbled softly, letting his forehead rest on the cool glass. "Rain . . . come back . . . come back to me . . ."

Eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of crystals for eyes.

The calling had been heard.


	9. Knight for RAIN

**Knight for Rain**

Kanda . . . Kanda?. . . Is. . . is that you?. . . Kanda?. . . I'm scared. . . Kanda. . . are you safe?. . . are you ok?. . .

Rain's orbs slowly and delicately opened, as his lover stood before him, banging wildly onto the glass walls that separated the two. The long haired samurai's head hung low, as almost-invisible tears, hit the floor.

Kanda!. . . you came back for me . . .

Rain put his hands gently onto Kanda's. The samurai could feel the reassuring warmth in the pit of his heart. He immediately looked up and saw the dark-haired boy's pale blue eyes looking down at him in a peaceful way.

"Rain. . . . " Kanda's lips whispered, his fists slowly loosened. "You're ok. . . . " His fingers stretched out, almost trying to feel the warmth between the thick (stupid, dang) wall. "I'll get you out, I promise," The samurai said, even though he knew rightly that Rain might not have heard what he said.

But surprisingly, Rain nodded, his lips curved into a gentle yet sad smile. Kanda quickly looked around, searching for the right buttons to push, or the right machinery to slice apart. A popped vein appeared on his forehead. "I hate buttons." He growls and draws Mugen. "Might as well destroy everything in here." He smirks. "The easiest way to use a sword, slice and destroy. No hesitation."

Then suddenly the doorway to the lab had opened, and footsteps were almost heard a minute away. Kanda's gaze quickly turned toward the door. "Great, now what?" He thought as he ducked and hid under one of the lab tables.

"You say, you were knocked unconscious and when you woke up, you were already tied upside down to the ceiling with your own gun pointing at your head?" Malcolm's voice echoed throughout the room. "Y-yes sir." The soldier said, sweat dripping down his poor head, a confused expression plastered on his face.

Kanda snickered.

Malcolm just stared at the soldier then massaged the left side of his head, as if only that side had a headache. Standing beside him was Link, who was looking around nervously as though he was on watch for any long-chopped-haired samurai who might be hopping in to decapitate his head at anytime.

The blond-haired inspector shuddered at the thought of being decapitated. Somehow in all this frustration, Link had a feeling as though the devil were staring at him right through the heart. But where? Where could this eerie feeling be coming from?

"So this is all your idea . . ." Kanda growls to himself. Is there any way to kill that man without spilling blood on the floor and getting found out by the Order, let alone Central? "With the way he is, there's a possibility no one would miss him." Kanda smirks devilishly, his fingers itching to unsheath Mugen and taste some bad blood.

"Yet, it would be troublesome if two-spots were here." He thinks, then suddenly smirks. "That damn rabbit! Now I'm copying his words, it's disgusting . . . yet . . . . fun, somehow." Kanda shakes his head violently. "Agh! I can't be thinking of that at this time. I gotta think of a way to kill that guy and get Rain out of here."

A little knock on the glass was suddenly heard. Kanda turned to see Rain leaning down, looking at him as if wanting to say something. He shook his head. "No?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. "No killing? . ." his face frowned irritably. "If that guy doesn't get killed . . . it's not going to be happy . . . more importantly I won't be happy!" His eyes flashed his angry statement.

Rain blinked wide-eyed at the samurai several times and then smiled softly, letting the water raise him back to the middle of the glass tube. "Then I leave things into your hands." He seemed to say. The evil smile reappears on Kanda's face. "Alright . ." he thinks. "Time to kick some fat ass."

From outside the lab, clashes, clangs, clacks, and other noises could be heard. And then from a couple miles away from the Order, you could see from the top of the building, something like a dot falling to the hard ground. SPLAT!-went the Malcolm's poor head. Kanda smirked at his 'masterpiece'. With Link and the other soldier knocked-unconscious-again there wasn't anything to worry about.

Why, you ask, did he leave Link and the other guy alive? Simple. Someone needs to take over the inspector's place and it has to be a guy that Kanda can push around. Link is the perfect image of the perfect inspector. Heck, the guy was sweating like Hell was boiling him in a pot when Kanda asked where Rain was.

A few hours later . . .

Link's eyelids opened, remembering vague memories of being hit by a hunk of metal known as a computer. "What the heck?" to his surprise, Link finds himself tied to a chair with a single light on him. His eyes land on the menacing figure of a dark haired samurai sharpening his sword. The blond-haired man gulps, fearing the worst. "Want to tell me what's going on, . . .

Link?" Kanda glares at the man.

Soon Link was spitting out everything that he and Malcolm had done. They had drugged him and Lavi during the lunch hour. It was pill that could switch souls. Apparently, Kanda's soul had been switched into Lavi's body. And that night, Lavi had an appointment with his lover, therefore, when Rain saw them together, he thought Kanda loved Allen instead. Then Malcolm would use Kanda's safety and trust to persuade Rain into becoming an experiment to create better exorcist powers.

Although Mugen nearly did take off Link's head, Kanda decided to let him live. Hopefully, he would take over Malcolm's position.


	10. Forever with RAIN

**FOREVER with RAIN**

Not much was known about the mysterious death of Malcolm. All that was known was that he had fallen from a great height, resulting in a bad case of brain damage. So bad, that he died. But what could have caused this death was not known. And to most of the Black Order, it was probably better not to say anything about it either.

But to Central's greatest dismay, along with Malcolm's death, the experiment was also missing. All that was left was the broken, shattered glass tube and the broken machines around it. There was no record and no data. All the ones that they did gather had all gone.

Of course, there were good news too. Nowadays, people were beginning to see Allen and Lavi kissing and hugging all over the place. They were like the hottest couple in the entire building. No matter where you turn, there was always Lavi and Allen. You seem them everywhere it sort of gets sick after a while.

Other than that, when Lenalee heard about Malcolm's death, she hung her head low and then walks silently back to her room. As soon as her door closed, she let out a 'Yahoo!' and started dancing and singing as if she were hyper.

Thank god her windows and door had a tight security lock and were sound-proof. Komui was afraid that some pervert would sneak on her. But oh well, this time it really did save her skin. She was singing:

_Oooh! Yeah!_

_Malcolm's Dead!_

_I believe I can fly!_

Everybody was returning to their happy lives. There didn't seem to be anything stopping them from their regular routine anymore. Though it was still a battle between them and the Earl, but it doesn't seem to matter that much anymore. Yes, people will die, but wasn't it better to pay attention to the good things at present?

Kanda walked down the corridor towards his room. "Ugh, those two stupid bean-rabbit . . . always getting into people's ways with their hugs and kisses. Everyone knows their together already, they don't have to keep rubbing it in." Kanda's face twisted in a sour expression.

He opens the door to his room. Everything seems to be dark, except for the single ray of light coming from his window. There was a light drizzle outside, painting his window with rivers of falling diamonds.

"You're late."

Kanda turns to where the voice comes from. A dark-haired boy with pale crystal eyes calls from the soapy bathtub. The dark samurai just 'hmph!' and placed Mugen on his bed. "I know I am . . . bean-rabbit kept getting in my way of coming back."

They both stare at each other in silence, secretly soaking in the other's beauty. Slowly, Kanda walks over to the boy in the bathtub. Rain looks up at the oncoming samurai, smiling slightly. Kanda leans down until his hands touched the tub, staring at Rain straight in the eye. The younger boy smiles and wrapping his arms around the samurai, both share a deep, sweet kiss.

Their tongues danced in rhythmic melody; a synchronic harmony. Breaking apart from their long touch, both gasp for air.

"I love you."

_I thought that happily ever after was only something they say at the end of every fairytale . . . I thought fairytales couldn't come true . . . and yet today . . . a prince came and took me away from my miserable life . . . we loved each other . . . and lived happily ever after . . . the end . . ._


End file.
